


A Different Kind Of Praise

by scalpelslut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: LMAO, NSFW, Other, Rimming, and oral, it seems kind of dub-con but its entirely consensual abelas is just kind of self-righteous, sort of self indulgent and old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpelslut/pseuds/scalpelslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't lie to you, this is porn without plot. Abelas gets himself rimmed silly by a gender-neutral Inquisitor. I mean, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Praise

He writhes somewhat, his lips gaping a little at the cold fingers of the Inquisitor. Their hands should not be as comfortable as he feels they are but they caress his cold skin, skin not given touch in so so long, skin not made for touching only for combat, servitude, service, sacrifice. Those fingers trace over his crotch and bring out a sound he wasn’t sure he could manage before and he tightens up. 

The fingers trace down his thighs, a smile on the Inquisitor’s lips curling up. They press those lips onto the warm skin of his inner thigh, making him heave a weak sigh. Mythal forgive him, but this feels too good. He can feel himself shudder as their kiss slips up, up, pressing against his cock instead of simply lower--with the shudder comes a surge of something he can’t wholly describe. 

The Inquisitor snickers faintly and takes his tip into their mouth with a little hum, making Abelas’ back arch up in surprise. He reaches his hand out and wordlessly tries to push them off, receiving instead a hard laugh, and the Inquisitor simply takes him deeper, hands massaging those thighs. The Inquisitor pulls off of him with a soft pop and those cold hands lift at his ass and heft him up just a bit, eliciting a shout from the elf. The Inquisitor’s mouth latches at his ass, pressing their lips against it and running their tongue over the soft muscles and clutching Abelas closer with a hum against him. Abelas shakes, one of his own hands darting to cover his eyes with absolute embarrassment overwhelming him. 

The worst part is that he’s rock hard. That is probably, genuinely the worst part. He pants just softly enough to hear, bringing the hand down to cover his mouth. The Inquisitor runs a free hand up the warm skin of his shaft, still rimming him all the while. Abelas can’t help but allow a hand to slip down and rub at himself, fingers shaking over his lips at the same time. He parts his lips and bites down on a pair of fingers if only gently at first--and then their tongue plunges into him and he calls out. Mythal forgive him indeed. He rubs at himself with fervor, moaning out at the warmth invading him. The Inquisitor chuckles against him and pops their tongue out, opting to instead circle around his entrance with it. The hand not holding Abelas in position moves up to grasp the elf’s hand, clasping around it to pump his cock. The Inquisitor’s eyes flash up to look him over, enjoying the sight quite a lot. 

Abelas quivers and hurries his pace a bit more, eyes flashing open and staring down at the Inquisitor with his lips wide open, breath hot--disgusting, to be reduced to this by anyone… His hurt pride meant very, very little, to be frank, especially right now, so he says nothing anyways. Instead he bites down on his fingers again and grasps himself yet harder. The Inquisitor notices, of course, so they gleefully plunge their tongue inside of him once more, pleased with the shock it warrants. Abelas can’t even keep the fingers at his lips anymore, his mouth falls so agape. 

The Inquisitor pulls from him once again, having gotten the reaction they wanted, and wipes their mouth, hand still pumping at him--then yanks the elf close and forcefully kisses him, open mouthed and slowly. Abelas faintly squeaks against their lips, not something he would admit to, and without really meaning to brings his free hand around their back, kissing back.

The Inquisitor chuckles openly against those lips, rubbing his cock all the while. They kiss him deeper, tongue slipping along the elf’s. Their hand, still holding Abelas up, slips back and massages his ass with a soft motion and a pleased sigh. The elf is a wreck. Saliva drips down the crook of his lips as he pants against the Inquisitor’s mouth, his fingers digging into the fabric of their back. 

Abelas’ breathing hitches harshly at his lips and he arches his back up against the Inquisitor’s body, his thin brow furrowing, his vallaslin crumpling rather endearingly. The Inquisitor runs their tongue over the sides of Abelas’ mouth and kisses him hard once more, before giving his thigh a hard slap. Abela’s head tilts back and he heaves a weak sigh, his eyes squeezing shut tight. 

The Inquisitor laughs again, pulling their face back and smirking to the elf beneath them. Abelas, wanting to rebel but too overwhelmed, huffs out and turns his head away, releasing his hand from the Inquisitor’s back and turning his face away from them. He can’t hide it well, though, and whimpers out, rocking his hips in obvious need. This warrants another laugh from them, but they oblige, hurrying their pace and squeezing tighter. It’s not long before the elf finishes off, with a harsh cry and a strained expression. 

The Inquisitor chuckles and wipes the cum away, smirking and licking off their fingers. They catch Abelas’ eyes one moment, and lick their lips, cocking their head in a sort of sly gesture of victory before releasing him.


End file.
